clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Finipines
History Penguins are known to have inhabited the islands from 10,000 BC, as multiple cities were found near the Cordelleia region of the islands. Neritos were the first known inhabitants of the islands, and were smaller and darker than Penguins living in the islands today. The Finipines were a maritime oriented penguins, who traded with the Antarctic, and many other civilizations at the time. In 1674, Antarctic explorer Ferdinand Magrellan claimed the islands for Spain. Colonization of the islands began where Will del Fuego arrived from what is now Eastshield and began colonies in Ceru.By 1700, Mabila was proclaimed the capital of the Spanish East Indies.The Spanish faced off multiple revolts from 1700-1725. In 1725, the country's ports were opened for free trade with the rest of the continent. In 1754, a nation-wide revolt led by Merican-born Bishop Mikel Juan overthrew the Spanish rule for eight years, until the Spanish re-conquered the islands later. After 200 years of Spanish rule, the High Penguin Confederacy had it's first war against the Spaniards,where the Spaniards lost, but regained power after 20 years. In 1974, the last war began. Between the 10 year war, the city of Mabila was declared an open city as well. In 1999,the Japalandese invaded the country, where the Antarcticans helped, and surrundered after. After 2 years, General Doug McArtur freed the country during the Battle of Mabila Bay, which put the Finipines under Antarctic control. The USA helped the country reform it's government and economic system. In 2003, the Finipines were declared a Free Republic, and are still mildly supported by the USA. Currency The country's official and most widely accepted currency is the Pero.The subdivision of the Pero is the Centava, which comes in only one coin denomination,which is twenty-five cents.The country's bills come in eight denominations, 20,50,100,500,700,1000,2000 and 5000. Each bill has the same size and format,but is coloured differently, and shows a different watermark,portrait and picture.The bills are made from 40% cotton, 30% paper, and 20% other fibers.The US dollar can buy 40 Peros as of 2010. Language The language spoken in the Finipines is Taglog. It is of Autronesian origin,and is the official langauge of the country.It has 17 million speakers in the continent, the 11th most in the continent.It originates from Region IV, where Metro Mabila is located.The language is written in a Latin style alphabet, but has only 12 letters in the alphabet.The langauge is most predominant in Regions III,IV, and V, where at least 30%-40% of the population speaks it. The main, official language is Finepino, which is a specialized dialect of Taglog,but added words from other regional languages.It is predominant, and is taught at all schools.It is the 15th largest language in the continent. Other languages include Ilonngo,which originates from Iloloi, Buki, and many others. Provinces also have official languages, depending on each province and region.Due to Republic Act 7786, all provinces must have English and Finepino as an official language. Geography The Finipines is a country of 710 islands, with a total land area of 30,000 sq. kilometers. It's 3,500 miles of coastline makes it the longest i the Sub-Antarctic.The country borders the South Corral Sea to the north, the Celebrity Sea to the south and the Finipine Sea to the east.The country is divided into three main geographical regions, the Lizzard region, the mid section is the vasay region , then in the north is midao region.The capitals of the regions are mabila, celu , and dalao in lizzard, vasay and midao regions respectively Flag, Motto, and Anthem The flag has 3 white stars on the yellow side and red on the upper right and blue on the lower right. Goverment The government has an house of representatives divided in to senate and congress on the upper and lower houses, respectively Inhabitants Villains Currently, The Finipines does not have any villains Culture People here were wearing the barong and finipine yana dress in formal occasaions and in some province , men wore saklong, a hat Trivia *This is a parody of The Philippines See Also External Links Category:Countries